I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a chain propelled belt conveyor having a centrally mounted drive and guidance assembly and, more particularly, to a drive and guidance assembly for a belt conveyor having a single roller chain.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Chain driven belt conveyors for transporting materials are well known. These conveyors typically utilize a pair of motor driven sprockets to propel a pair of chains affixed to an endless belt. The pair of chains are connected to an underside of the belt. Each chain slides in a track which is formed to guide the chains between the sprockets. However, the sliding of the chains in the tracks causes significant wear on the chains and also results in a significant power loss to the conveyor system. A further disadvantage of this type of conveyor system is that the chains frequently exert unequal pull on the opposite sides of the belt.
Also known are chain driven belt conveyor systems utilizing a series of pivotably interconnected load carrying sections. Each section is supported for movement along the conveyor by a truck. The trucks are interconnected by a single chain. Each truck has a pair of end flanges extending from a transverse base. One of a pair of wheels is mounted to each flange to rotate about a vertical axis. The pair of wheels travel in a track section to guide the truck along both the upper run and lower run of the conveyor system. A vertically aligned shaft extends from the base between the flanges of the truck In support a central roller. The central roller is mounted to rotate about a vertical axis in a U-shaped guide rail of the track. However, such a conveyor system requires a large and complicated truck, as well as a special track. Accordingly, such a system is expensive to produce.
Traditional known troughed belt conveyors are known for holding certain materials, such as particulate matter. However, troughed belt conveyors require a large radius of curvature between the upper run and lower run. Accordingly, only chain conveyors or a flat belt with accordion-profile vertical edge are used in confined spaces. However, dual chain conveyors require clearance between the conveying bed and side wall or skirt enclosures.